degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-26863488-20170415182017
Funimation's trailers are literally peaking my interest into anime again like wtf their trailers are SO GOOD I binged watched all of them (what can say I love well dubs and beautiful soundtracks by queen Yoko Kanno). Got a few shows on my list to check out: - Esclaflowne- even though my sis LOATHES this show this looks like it was meant from me just by watching the funi trailer its got everything romance, adventure, mystical power shit and it looks so classic so vintage I really love the animation and the soundtrack is PHENOMENAL (maybe cause its by Yoko Kanno). The story is about a girl who plays a lot with tarot cards and fortune telling however one day a boy appears fighting a dragon but they end up getting transported to a mystical world. - Wolf's Rain- A show I've been meaning to check out for a while It seems so heartfelt and one of those shows that you need to watch with a kleenex since its about the struggles of a pack of wolves trying to find salvation or their paradise. The animation is STUNNING like the best depiction of wolfs and animals in anime is in this one for sure. The animation is so detailed and the soundtrack is another beautiful one by Yoko Kanno whose work I loved on Macross Plus. -Serial Experiments Lain- I think everyone and their mother has heard of the show. NGL I was scared to watch Lain because I thought it was a horror anime lmao but turns out its much deeper than a regular slapstick horror anime. It's about a girl named Lain who recieves an email from a classmate who recently has committed suicide. This anime deals a lot with technology and the fact that people live their lives through technology and how technology can consume people's lives. Needless to say this was made in 1998 before technology was used heavily therefore a show that focuses heavily on techonology and its consequences makes it so ahead of its time very interested to watch this one. - Cowboy Bebop- Very interested in this one but not from the funi trailer from a analysis from a youtuber. Since CB is episodic in nature I was worried that I wouldn't like it since i'm one who appreciates a constant storyline from beginning to end. However, this analysis makes me think of CB more than just an episodic anime it has the meaning of adulthood attached to it. All the older characters are trying to move on from their past and that's the reason they try to experience new things each episode. Thinking of it that way got me more interested in the show and I love soundtrack so thats a plus (YOKO KANNO I LOVE YOU GIRL) -Noir- Noir is my fucking dream anime. Its an anime about two female assisains who want to find out more about their own pasts which are riddled with mystery however, even though their pasts don't seem connected at first there more connected to each other than it seems. The music and art style is fantastic. I just wanna watch it because its looks so damn cool superfical I know but sometimes ya gotta be like that. -Terror in Resonance- I'm rewatching because of the dub is PHENOMENAL I watched it in sub back when it aired but I think I'll like it more in dub in some odd way. -Noein- Noein looks trippy, confusing, and all types of what the fuck from the trailer but somehow I'm interested in this story and why its so confusing. -FLCL- I'm giving this a second shot because when I first watched it I didn't get it I thought it was confusing but the music and the trippyness of it I like it and I'll watch it again in its full entirety -Ghost in the shell- I've seen so many clips of the show so why the fuck not watch in its full entirety, The OST makes me cry (Yoko Kanno <3) and cyberpunk feel ugh I probably won't understand the story fully since its so psychological and there are so many layers but I'm so interested in this and I've watched so much about it why not? So thats my list idk when i'll finish it all but I'm glad I'm gaining more of a geninue interest in anime again I always felt for about a year or so that I was just watching anime to just watch it (I was in a slump) I didn't have this spark of interest to actually want to watch it for like 2 years. I want to watch so much and even rewatch some of the ones I've already seen.